


Lovely

by Somedrunkpirate



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dreamhusbands, Dreamhusbands with a family, Established Relationship, Everything is happy, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Graduation, Kid Fic, M/M, POV Arthur, Party, Post-Canon, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedrunkpirate/pseuds/Somedrunkpirate
Summary: Roughly a decade after the events of the movie, we throw ourselves into a Happy Ever After (in progress)."...I want to shine light on what wealreadydid. What we already accomplished, and thank the people who’ve supported us through our high and lows. We must remember to be proud of ourselves, and we must remember that we did not do it alone."





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for the lovely afaapm who won my inceptionversary comment contest! Thank you for being amazing and such a big support for me and all other fic writers. It's because of people like you we find the energy to work our way through the words and deliver something to the fandom. Your enthusiasm is what motivates us and your comments are what makes us smile. You deserve every word in this fic and more. <3

“Oh, darling. Not the red tie, I won’t be able to keep my hands off of you.” 

Eames comes walking out of their bathroom with a wide, teasing smile. He gives Arthur an exaggerated once over and whistles. 

Arthur rolls his eyes. “Phillipa asked.” 

He places the tie on their freshly made bed, and turns around to look at himself in the mirror. He straightens his white shirt and brushes a hand through his hair. 

“Is that so?” Eames asks distractedly, rummaging through a drawer. 

“Your blue trousers are on the chair, Eames,” Arthur says. 

Eames looks up and sees his pants where Arthur had carefully laid them out while Eames was showering. Along with the rest of his outfit. 

“Thank you, darling.” 

Arthur lips twitch. “She’s going to wear the red dress we picked out together for her seventeenth birthday.” He grabs the tie from the bed and lays it around his neck. “She demanded that I buy this the same day. It means something to her.” 

“I know, love,” Eames murmurs, coming closer and wrapping his arms around Arthur’s waist. “I’m just teasing.”

Arthur feels the heat of Eames’ chest pressed against him radiate through his shirt. 

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t tell the truth,” Eames whispers in Arthur’s ear. 

Arthur can’t help but lean in, just a little, and Eames hums, kissing a trail down his neck and jaw, hands roaming around Arthur’s chest. 

Arthur sighs into it, helpless. 

“Eames,” Arthur warns when Eames fiddles with a shirt button. “We’ll be late. We can’t be late.” 

Eames heaves a deep, dramatic breath. Arthur can feel him pouting against his neck. “It’s unfair, darling, seeing you clothe yourself like a fancy present and not allowing me to unwrap you?” 

Arthur laughs softly at that. “After all these years, you still haven’t learned the benefits of patience?” 

Eames twists Arthur around in a quick movement and kisses him once, deeply. “Never been a patient man,” Eames quips. “But you sure as hell don’t make it easy for me.” 

“Still?” Arthur asks with a smile, despite knowing the answer. 

Eames’ eyes sparkle. “Still.” 

It’s now Arthur who reaches up and kisses Eames. And Eames is the one who nips at his lower lip before stepping away. 

“Who said something about being late, again?” Eames teases, taking the tie and deftly tying it into a windsor knot around Arthur’s neck. 

“I don’t know,” Arthur says, kissing Eames on the jaw. “Was it me?” 

“I think it was you,” Eames says. 

Arthur sighs and steps back. “Time is an inconvenience.” 

“On that we agree, darling.” 

Arthur turns away from temptation and puts his jacket on. Behind him, he can hear Eames dressing as well. 

“Is Io awake yet?” Arthur asks. 

“Yes, the little poppet has been wreaking havoc for over an hour this morning,” Eames says fondly. 

Arthur smiles. “Good. Could you dress her? I need to call Cobb, there are some things I’m not sure were communicated and–” 

Eames reaches over and interrupts him with a kiss. “Don’t stress, love. I got it. You go manage and organize and make it a perfect day for Phillipa.” 

Arthur sighs, and closes his eyes for just a second. It’s not that he’s worried, or stressed, or terrified. It’s just that he wants to make sure it all goes alright, and that Phillipa will remember her graduation day as a day of celebration and love. 

“Oh, darling,” Eames says softly, and suddenly he’s being wrapped in an embrace. Arthur breathes his warmth and feels safe. “You’re going to do great, love. It’s going to be a lovely day and she’s going to love you and love everything about it. You know how she is.” Eames presses a kiss on his forehead. “Remember darling, perfection is something you may strive for, but it’s not something we experience. Whatever happens today, it might not be perfect in your perfectionistic brain, but it will be perfect for her. Yeah?” 

Arthur sighs, buries his head in Eames’ shoulder. “Yeah.” 

“You’re wearing the red tie, the day is already perfect,” Eames adds. Arthur can hear the gentle smile in his voice. 

Arthur leans back to see it. Eames’ smile is full of love and a little concern and most of all a calm familiarity Arthur adores. This little routine of theirs has been in the making for years. Eames helps him soothe his frantic brain, and most of all, Eames loves to do so. It isn’t a burden for him; it’s a way he can show he cares. 

“I love you,” Arthur says. He never says it enough, but it’s true every single second of the day. 

Eames smiles wider. “I know, darling. I love you too.” 

Arthur lets go and finds his phone in his coat pocket. “I’m going to...” 

Eames nods. “I’ll get her ready.” 

Arthur smiles a smile that hopefully conveys the gratitude he’s feeling. 

Eames smiles back and darts out of their room, calling out. “Where is my little poppet hiding? What do I call you today?” 

Arthur sits down on the bed and lets himself listen to the familiar Eames-and-Io routine before making the call. 

“It’s Rose today, daddy!” Io calls out from her room.

“Okay, Rose, darling. We’re in a bit of a hurry so we’re doing a fast dressing session today. Quick! Pick something for your legs, I’ll search for a shirt.” 

The name thing started when she was four. Io decided that one name wasn’t enough, so every few weeks she chooses a new one for herself. Eames, of course, was delighted by this creative development and took to asking her name every day. 

They’re still allowed to call her Io, Arthur was sure to ask that, but Arthur tries to keep up with the name of the week or month. Sometimes he wonders if she’ll ever choose a new one that will stay longer, but it hasn’t happened yet. 

“But daddy! I want to wear a dress today,” Io exclaims, loudly.

Arthur stands up to close the bedroom door, the last chimes of Eames’ lovely laughter coming through. 

Arthur unlocks his phone and dials. 

Cobb picks up immediately. 

“Arthur, something wrong?” 

Arthur sighs; he isn’t the only one in freak-out mode, apparently. 

“No, we’re all set. We’ll be there in an hour.” 

Cobb heaves a breath. “Okay, good. She would be heartbroken if you weren’t there.” 

Arthur hums. 

“She’s already without her mother and I know I can’t be enough alone, so–” 

“Dom,” Arthur interrupts gently. “It’s okay, we’re coming. Eames, Io and me. I got a text from Ari and Yusuf, they’re on their way. You’re not alone.” 

“Yeah,” Cobb says. Arthur can imagine him nodding frantically. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

“Aren’t I always?” 

Cobb barks a laugh. “Why did you call if nothing is wrong?” 

Arthur straightens. “I just wanted to make sure. Has the caterer come through? Do we know when her friends will arrive?” 

“Yes,” Cobb says, “I’ll send you the emails they sent me, and her friends will be here at…” 

Arthur stands up and listens carefully. He can feel his stress slowly cease. It has been a while since he’s been a pointman for anything, but settling back into the role is as easy as it is exhilarating. 

A graduation party might not compare to any dream heists they pulled off in the past, but Arthur knows this is more important any of them ever were– sparing one notable exception. 

As he works out the details with Cobb, Arthur’s reassured that he can do this. He can make sure Phillipa has an amazing day. 

\--

They meet in a park next to the University where the ceremony will be held. The high school auditorium wasn't large enough to accommodate the full graduating class and their guests, so the Uni provided the necessary space. 

Cobb first planned to have them all meet at the house, but Arthur had plainly refused. For most guests, it would’ve been a detour and the nightmare of unloading and reloading several families in the span of a few minutes was enough to keep him up for a whole night. 

So the park it is, and it seems that they made it there before the Cobbs. Arthur can’t say he’s surprised. 

Io bounces out of the car, her bright yellow dress and neon green tights make her an easy target to find between the scattered trees. 

“You forgot your butterfly, love!” Eames calls after her, waving her favorite toy in the air. Io runs back giggling, and tries to jump up and catch it, but Eames is too fast for her. 

Arthur smiles at the scene as he takes his bag out of the back and locks the car. 

Io squeals in delight when she manages to catch Eames’ hand and steals the toy from him. She takes the butterfly and holds it up high in the air and runs, as if she could make it fly with enough persistence and determination. 

In her mind that’s probably true, Arthur muses. 

Ariadne had made the toy after they’d announced that they were adopting a little girl to the group. Arthur can remember the night in slivers of happiness. The taste of the wine they drank, the way Eames voice sounded _so happy_. Ari’s sparkling eyes, and Yusuf’s demand of a toast. Cobb had sat in the corner, smiling proudly, and Arthur had felt never like Cobb’s little brother, except for that night. 

That thought is ridiculous now, after being Uncle Arthur to Phillipa and James for so long, and Cobb in turn for Io. There isn’t any other way to feel about Cobb than that unconditional familial bond. 

“Papa!” Io calls out. “Come!” 

Eames slides up beside him. “You heard the captain, darling. Are you on planet Earth?” 

There is a careful note of question in his tease. _Where is your head at Arthur, love? Are you okay?_

Arthur takes Eames hand and smiles. “I’m here.” 

“Good,” Eames smiles. “I’d miss you.” 

“Daddy! Pappa! Hurry up! Uncle Dom is here!” 

Sure enough, just over the hill, Cobb is walking with Phillipa and James. When they spot Io, James hurries over with Kayla, their new Labradoodle pup. 

“Kayla!” Io yells and runs to meet her. The whole thing belongs in a dramatic emotional movie. You’d think the dog survived war and despite all probability lived to lick Io on the face another day. Arthur thinks Io is close to crying. He can relate. 

Arthur tugs at Eames hand and automatically Eames’ arms find him and slip loosely around his waist. 

“I’m going to be emotional today,” Arthur says honestly. 

Eames raises an eyebrow as if to say _and this is news to me since when?_

Arthur hits him on the chest and laughs. “Touché” 

“You’re a romantic love,” Eames says. “You pretend you’re all practical and and focused on the day to day, but you love to celebrate ends and beginnings too. It’s a perfect mix of grief and happiness, and you let yourself feel those on a day like today.” 

“If you say so,” Arthur says, rolling his eyes. They both know if Eames says so, it's most likely true. 

“In three weeks we’ll have Phillipa living an apartment away from us,” Eames says. “But today, it’s about celebrating the closure of Phillipa's life here.” 

Arthur nods and walks to Io. 

“Rose, you’re getting yourself all dirty,” he says, standing over her where she’s wrestling with Kayla in the grass. 

“But it’s fun, Papa,” Io pouts– she gets that one from Eames. 

“I’m sure it is.” Arthur holds out a hand and she takes it. “Up you go.” 

With Io back on two feet, and Kayla back in James’ grasp, Arthur finally turns around to see Phillipa walking up to him with a wide, bright, smile.

“Ma chérie,” Arthur says, embracing her tightly. “Tu es magnifique et je suis si fier de toi.”

She laughs lightly into his shoulder. “Arthur, s'il te plait, ne me fait pas pleurer. Ça va gâcher mon maquillage. Ça a pris une éternité.”

Arthur pulls back and takes a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket. “J'avais prévu le coup.” 

Phillipa laughs again, wetly this time, and takes it gratefully. “Merci.” 

“I feel excluded,” Cobb says behind them. James nods eagerly. “Me too!” 

“It’s not their fault you never bothered to learn French,” Eames laughs. “Your kid got a perfect score and you can’t even say ‘goodbye’.” 

Cobb pulls a thoughtful face. “That’s “Bonjour” right?” 

“I honestly don’t know if you’re really that stupid, or it’s a poor attempt at a joke,” Eames says, deep horror in his expression. “I don’t know what would be worse.” 

Cobb laughs and James rolls his eyes in a long suffering way Arthur knows very well. 

“It’s a joke,” James says. “He’s always like this.” 

Eames ruffles his hair. “Condolences. You can always run away to Paris with us, you know that right?” 

“Hey!” Cobb interjects quickly. “Stop trying to steal all my kids away, one is enough!” 

James pretends to think about it but then shakes his head. “Nah, my soccer team needs me. They’re rubbish.” 

“Please say football, not soccer, or I retract the Paris invitation,” Eames says. 

“I thought ‘rubbish’ would ease the pain for you,” James says. “It isn’t football, it’s soccer.” 

“I am being betrayed by my own not-blood,” Eames sighs dramatically. 

“Before we get into this again for the billionth time,” Phillipa says. “Let’s just go to the picnic tables and eat. We only have an hour.” 

Arthur nods in agreement. “Yusuf and Ari are five minutes away, so by the time we’ve set up we’ll be complete.” 

Cobb looks at them and smiles. “The two pointmen are present, clearly.” 

“I am a pointwoman before anything else,” Phillipa huffs, but she’s still smiling. 

Radiant, Arthur thinks. 

They walk together. Eames and James still bickering their eternal fight. Cobb is carrying the puppy, looking ridiculous and also adorable. Io and Phillipa are in deep conversation about the merits of dresses in space ships. 

When they reach the picnic area and prepare their brunch, the unnecessary loud horn of Ari’s and Yusuf’s small car sounds. 

They wait until the family joined them, now with a brand new baby carriage- including a brand new, freshly made, baby. 

Their first. 

It’s not the first time Arthur and Eames had seen him. Six months ago, when the little boy was born, they had dropped off Io with Cobb and had stayed to help Yusuf and Ari for a week, because their parents weren’t able to be there. It had been a mess, four adults who had no idea how to handle a baby – Arthur and Eames got Io when she was already two – let alone one post-partum. But they’d made it, and Ari and Yusuf looked a little less terrified when they left, so Arthur had called it an all around success. 

Maybe that’s when it started. 

Ariadne sits down on the other side of Arthur and groans. “Arthur, can you please explain what sleep is? I think I forgot.” 

Arthur hums distractedly, too engrossed by Io and Eames being very engrossed by the appropriately adorable baby in Yusuf’s arms. 

“Oh no,” Ariadne gasps. “You’re under the spell too. Don’t let him lie to you, he’s an adorable night breaker and I need to sleep for three thousand years.” 

Arthur is able to drag his attention away from Io’s pinky finger in the baby’s tight little grasp. He pats Ariadne on the back, gently. “I’m sorry for the exhaustion, Ari.” 

Ariadne groans again. “I demand a shoulder massage, please.” 

Arthur laughs and twists around to acquiesce. 

“It’s worth it, I’d do anything for Oliver, including never sleeping again” Ariadne says between sighs of appreciation. “Just in case you were thinking about...?” 

She lets the question trail off and Arthur shrugs. “We’ll see. I’m not in a hurry, but you never know.” 

Ariadne nods to where Eames has taken a hold of Oliver and is kissing his nose and cheeks. Arthur’s heart throbs a little. “They seem plenty enthusiastic for it.” 

Arthur hums in agreement. 

“Oh!” Ariadne turns around to face him with wide eyes. “Arthur,” she says in a low voice. “Is a test? Are you using my baby to test them?” 

Arthur tamps down a smile and doesn’t respond. 

“Arthur!” Ariadne squeals. “Since when? Why didn’t you tell me before?” 

“A while,” Arthur admits. “It just never seemed like the right time, and Eames had his hands full with Io. But now we’re going back to Paris and I’ll get to be home more, so…” 

“Have you talked with him about this yet?” Ariadne asks with a knowing glint in her eye. 

Arthur shakes his head. “I’ve been waiting for him to ask.” 

They both watch as Io plays peek-a-boo with Oliver, Eames sitting in the grass, holding him close to his chest. Yusuf has collapsed on a nearby park bench. 

“I don’t think you have to wait long,” Ariadne says. “I give it a day.” 

Arthur gives up on trying to repress his smile. He grins widely and at exactly that moment Eames decides to look up with a smile of his own. They hold eye contact for a long, happy, second, and Arthur honestly thinks his heart will explode. Eames waves to them both with Oliver's little hand. 

Aridane pats him on the back in support. 

Arthur sighs happily. “Yeah, I hope so too.” 

\--

As they walk to the University, Phillipa comes across some of her friends and classmates, and it’s a flurry of hands being shaken and people being introduced. 

Phillipa is in a deep embrace with a girl- or more accurately: young woman - with long blonde hair and bright purple weaved in at the bottom. 

Io squeezes Arthur’s hand hard when she sees it, and Arthur makes a little mental note for Io’s coming birthday present. It’s still a month before their little girl turns six- Oh, god, six. How did time go so fast? - but Arthur likes to be prepared. 

It’s when they pull away from each other, Arthur recognizes Phillipa's friend. 

“Tailah! I almost didn’t recognize you,” Eames says, matching Arthur’s thoughts. “Your hair is lovely.” 

“Daddy,” Io says deadly serious. “I want it too.” 

Eames and Tailah burst out laughing. 

“You’ll have to talk with your father about that, poppet.” 

Io purses her lips. “I am.” 

“The other one, Rosy,” Eames says, smiling. 

“How have you been, Tailah?” Arthur begins loudly to avoid Io’s puppy eyes now masterfully focused on him. They are too dangerous and almost make Arthur spill the beans on his super secret Birthday Present Plan. 

“I’ve been good.” Tailah smiles shyly, flickering her gaze between Phillipa and Arthur. 

For all her appearances, Arthur’s always known Tailah as Phillipa’s shy, but loyal and sweet childhood friend. She’s grown, and there is a glint of confidence behind her eyes that wasn’t there before, but Arthur still recognizes that quiet teenager beneath it all. 

Phillipa tugs at Tailah’s hand. “And we’re going to be even better because guess where will be in three weeks.” 

Tailah brightens. “Is it Paris? Please tell me it’s Paris.” 

Phillipa jumps up and down. “Yes!” 

Tailah’s jaw falls open in happy surprise and she laughs with Phillipa as she embraces her again and twirls her around. 

Arthur watches with an amused frown. “Am I wrong to assume that this isn’t really a surprise for either of you? I thought we made the last official preparations months ago.” 

Tailah giggles and nods. “We know, but, like, it’s insane. We’re going to be living in Paris, roommates in Paris. _Studying in Paris.”_

Phillipa nods frantically with her. “ _Together.”_

“We’ve been doing this every time we see each other,” Tailah explains. 

“Well, I’m happy you girls are so excited.”

“I wanted to thank you, Mr Petal, for everything,” Tailah says, suddenly serious. 

Arthur waves it away. “Like I said, I’m happy if you two are and please call me Arthur, you’re making me feel old.” 

“That’s because you are, darling!” Eames calls out from wherever Io had dragged him off to, desperate to avoid boring ‘adult’ conversations. 

“Thank you, Eames,” Arthur says rolling his eyes. 

Phillipa smiles between the two of them. “I wanted to thank you as well, Arthur.” 

Arthur shakes his head. “Enough gratitude, graduation is what we’re focusing on today.” 

“That was almost a pun,” Tailah remarks deadpan, and Phillipa laughs. 

A teacher with a megaphone announces it’s time to go. Taliah and Phillipa hold hands tightly after they each put on their caps and walk inside the building. Arthur’s hand finds Eames’ on one side and Io’s on the other. 

Together, with Cobb and Ari and co following them, they walk into the University’s yard, with a big stage set in the middle of it and over two hundred plastic chairs set up in rows. 

They all hug Phillipa before the students are called to line up next to the stage. Phillipa is nervous, Arthur notes as Cobb speaks to her in low but encouraging tones. Eames squeezes her shoulder before giving her a last little push toward Arthur. 

Arthur takes her hand and squeezes it. “Tu seras fantastique, maintenant et plus tard.”

Phillipa covers her smile with her hand in a gesture so Mal that Arthur’s throat constricts for a second. 

A golden chain is wrapped around her wrist with one single pearl hanging off from it. Arthur touches it lightly. “She would’ve been so proud of you.” 

Phillipa nods. “I know, I know she would.” 

Cobb steps behind her with a soft smile. “And now we all are.” 

Phillipa breath hitches once and then pulls her hand away and straightens herself, dapping her eye with a tissue. “You are all horrible, making me cry right before I have to be on stage.” 

“Sorry, poppet,” Eames says with a smile. “Sappy emotional moments were part of the deal.” 

There is a final call for the students and Phillipa rolls her eyes at them before turning away, finding Tailah in the crowd and having a sappy moment of their own. 

“She got that from you,” Cobb says, apropos to nothing. 

“What?”

“The eye-rolling. I’m blaming that on you, wholeheartedly.” 

Arthur rolls his eyes, which probably proves his point. “Be happy she doesn’t squint.” 

Cobb frowns at him, squinting. “What are you talking about, I never do that.” 

Eames is losing it and tugs Arthur to sit down with him. “Of course not, Cobb, my friend,” he says between hiccups of laughter. “Don’t listen to him, Arthur is a lying liar who lies.” 

Arthur huffs but doesn’t respond because the music just started, and before they know it, the ceremony is beginning. 

\--

Arthur doesn’t know what he expected, but what he should’ve expected is a ton of speeches. Abundances of speeches. Enough speeches to last a lifetime. The only thing trumped by the sheer number of speeches are the quantity of tears shed. 

Arthur didn’t prepare for being bored during the ceremony, and it seems like most of the audience didn’t either. They keep quiet and respectful, but the little siblings and nephews are getting impatient and grumpy, so before long there are speeches interrupted with baby’s crying and children giggling. 

Oliver decides to throw a tantrum just before Phillipa is announced as the valedictorian and invite her to do her speech. Luckily Ariadne and Yusuf are able to calm Oliver down before she starts speaking. 

“We’ve heard about our potential, our futures, our possibilities,” Phillipa begins and the whole audience stops to listen. Her commanding but graceful voice capturing them all. “We’ve been asked countless of times to formulate our plans, predict our passions and are expected to figure it all out before we’re set free unto the world. There is anxiety and fear that comes with this, and I want to quickly point out that this is normal and no surprise to anyone, even those who probe and prod for answers that we don’t yet have. You’re allowed to be afraid, you’re allowed to not know. We have time, give yourself that time. 

“But, on a more personal note, I want to shine light on what we _already_ did. What we already accomplished, and thank the people who’ve supported us through our high and lows. We must remember to be proud of ourselves, and we must remember that we did not do it alone. We worked hard and were loved by people who worked hard for us. For some it’s one person that helped them through it, for some there are groups of support that they can feel grateful too. We must remember that wherever we end up, may it be university or work, there always will be new people to introduce themselves into your life, become a part of your eternal learning process. There are people who may only stay a little while, but even those short lived acquaintances can impact you in the most peculiar and positive ways.” 

It’s as if everyone is collectively holding their breaths, enchanted by Phillipa's confident charisma. She takes a breath, and smiles softly. “I want to congratulate us all for completing this journey with well deserved success. But, I ask you, think about the people that helped you along the way, and thank them today too.” 

Phillipa looks over each of them, and Arthur smiles a broad, proud smile before standing to clap. The applause catches on quickly and within a few seconds, Phillipa is bowing to a standing ovation. Arthur has to flick away a single tear in the corner of his eye.

After that perfect presentation the diploma’s are given away and Arthur’s hands are almost raw from clapping so much. They leave the university in droves, all the students stopping to take selfies in all kinds of configurations, and then finally, after over an hour of loitering in the parking lot and trying to keep Io from going crazy, they leave for the Cobb’s house. 

\--

It takes another hour before the house looks like anything that resembles a ‘party area’. Phillipa was very keen on keeping it simple, but Arthur knew that that was code for _I don’t want to inconvenience all of you,_ so wisely chose to ignore that advice. The first thing Arthur did was inviting the right people, having the perfect assembly of people mingling is one of the most important things to make it a success. The grand total turned into a group of thirty, including a few of Phillipa's friends that were able to escape their families for the evening. But other than that, it was mostly family friends and acquaintances, with their children along. 

Arthur had been happy to realise Cobb had made a fair amount of friends after his retirement from Dreamshare. A group of stay-at-home moms seemed to have adopted him, and he had made a few friends working freelance for several architectural firms. Arthur made Phillipa approve the guestlist before sending out invitations, with strict orders to wear formal attire. 

It might be summer, and it might be bbq weather, but that doesn’t mean we can’t look fancy standing in a garden. Or that was how Eames put it when he found out. 

Speaking of bbq’s, that was where Arthur put his foot down, he might be a born and raised American, but Phillipa deserved better than charred meat and undercooked veggies on a night like this. So Arthur made sure there was good catering, Indonesian cuisine, Phillipa’s favorite. 

And by god, Arthur wants to kiss them for their punctuality. The doorbell rings at exactly six pm and Arthur welcomes the chefs inside, delegating them to the kitchen with a hefty sigh of relief. 

“You okay, darling?” Eames hums from behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Arthur leans in easily and hums. “Yes, just busy.” He sighs again. “Very busy. Wait– Where is Io? I haven’t seen her–”

“Breathe, Arthur.” Eames interrupts him with a kiss in his neck. “She’s playing with James and Kayla in the garden, along with her little army of adoration. She’s enchanted the local children population already, I dread to think what mischief they’ll organise together.” 

“That’s your fault,” Arthur says, feeling a little embarrassed for his panicky outburst. Of course Eames has it under control, he’s just feeling a little high-strung. Good god, Arthur thinks, he’s going to be a nightmare if - no, when - they have the baby. Such fragile little things. 

Eames effectively pulls him out of his musings with a sharp bite on his earlobe. “What is my fault?” 

“The charming thing,” Arthur says. “She charms the socks off everyone she meets. Your fault.” 

Eames laughs. “But leading the pack into organized chaos is yours.” 

“Hmm.” Arthur really needs to get away from Eames’ hands if he ever wants to do anything useful tonight. He’s distracting. Arthur suspects that was Eames’ intention anyway. “Touché.” 

“Eames!” Ari’s voice booms through the house. Arthur looks up at Eames in question. 

Eames smiles and steps away. “Oh, that’s Ari, hold up, darling.”

“Eames, where are you?” Ariadne yells, before finding them in the livingroom. “Eames, you promised.” She walks into the room with Oliver and Yusuf trailing behind her. They both look like they’ve been through hell and back. 

“I did, didn’t I?” Eames says happily, and opens up his arms. 

Ariadne almost seems to collapse in relief. “Oh bless your soul, take him. Here.” She passes the baby to Eames carefully, and Arthur is kind of melting because of the easy way Eames holds him, how he shapes his big bulk around the little boy gently, entirely taken with him. 

Yusuf steps forward, eyes a little too wide. “Here is the bag, and he’ll need a bottle in two hours, he’s pretty tired but here is a toy anyway if he needs to play. I have a blanket here, he can’t sleep without his blanket-“ 

Eames smiles but doesn’t look up from Oliver’s big, blinking eyes, bouncing him gently. “Yusuf, my friend. I got this. Better yet, I have Arthur and he has a phone with Google, so we got this 100%.” 

Yusuf nods after a second and drops the bag to the ground. 

Ari tugs on his arm and drags him out of the room, calling out, “Oliver, mama loves you and will be right back. Now, where is the damn wine?” 

Arthur snorts as he watches them leave, and then turns back to Eames. “Eames?” 

Oliver is playing with Eames’ pinky finger, clenched in his little grubby fist. “Yes, darling?” 

“Why are you suddenly babysitting a baby?” 

“This is my _chance_ darling,” Eames says, beaming, finally looking away for a second. “And I’m helping a good friend have a good night? Win-win right?” 

Arthur rolls his eyes, but secretly wants to do a tiny victory dance. There is no chance they’re not on the same page about this. If Eames hasn’t asked by tonight, then Arthur will gather the courage and ask tomorrow. 

Eames interprets his silence as doubt, because he touches Arthur’s arm gently as if to comfort him.“I’m serious, I got this. You can go play with Io, or drink with the adults. Don’t worry about me. I’ll have fun with this little guy over here.” 

Arthur laughs. “The moment Io discovers what’s going on she’ll be all over you two.” 

Eames laughs distractedly, already too preoccupied with the baby. “Yeah, yeah.”

Arthur gives in and finds his phone to take a picture. 

“What did you do that for?” Eames asks curiously. 

Arthur reaches over and kisses Eames on his forehead, and little Oliver on his nose. “Because you two are adorable.” 

He steps back and Eames watches him with a calculating gleam in his eyes and a soft smile on his face. “On that we agree, darling.” 

Arthur smiles back. “Call me if you need anything, love.” 

Eames perks up at the nickname, as rare as they are, and smiles wider. “I know the drill, darling. Go have fun.” 

Arthur turns to look outside, guests are slowly coming in and everyone is dressed to impress. The smell of spices fills the air and Arthur can only see people smiling. “I will.” 

—

After making sure all the guests are having a good time, he searches for Phillipa, who disappeared twenty minutes ago according to Cobb. He finds her in the flower patch, standing on the little pathway, surrounded by wildflowers and butterflies. The sun is slowly starting to set and the sky’s taken on a lovely orange hue, contrasting with Phillipa’s deep dark red dress. She’s laughing, taking a picture of a flower while Tailah is singing a soft melody. 

From this distance, it’s almost as if he’s seeing a shade of Mal. But nothing like the dangerous ghost of guilt that haunted their heists for so long. A shade of the true Mal, her beauty and eagerness to experience life, her love for the world and everything around her. 

Arthur slowly walks up to her, and he feels his throat constrict a little, but that’s okay. He’s allowed to be a little emotional tonight. 

Phillipa notices him and waves, Arthur waves back and quickens his pace. 

"Hey, Uncle Arthur, are you okay?" Phillipa asks softly when she sees his expression. 

"Yeah, Phill. I'm okay," Arthur says, smiling to comfort her. "You're lovely.”

“She is, isn’t she?” Tailah agrees with a sigh, and Arthur only notices now that they’re holding hands. 

He raises an eyebrow at Phillipa in silent question. 

She shakes her head, not unkindly. “Later?” 

“Okay,” Arthur agrees easily. “Dinner is ready to be served, so if you two want to join us?” 

“Oh, good,” Phillipa says. “I’m so hungry. Let’s go.” 

They’d carried all big tables out of the house and made one long line of them in the middle of the garden. They’re absolutely filled to the brim with all kinds of dishes and Arthur can hear Phillipa gasp in surprise behind him. 

“What happened to keeping it simple, Arthur?” she scolds, but Arthur can hear the excitement beneath it. 

“This is me keeping it simple,” Arthur says. “If you’d let me, I would’ve called Saito and he’d have us eating in Indonesia’s top restaurants before you can blink.” 

Phillipa hums and Arthur takes that as agreement. 

Cobb calls Phillipa and Tailah to his side of the table and Arthur scans the commotion for Io and Eames. 

Io’s sitting at the kids table, or the kids table + James, his lanky shape a mismatch between the small children sitting around him. He seems to be having fun being the ‘adult’ of the table and is already helping them fill their plates with kid friendly curries and rice. 

Eames is standing on the other end, next to Yusuf and Ariadne, and passes them the babyphone – getting Oliver to sleep was a success apparently. After he’s given all baby supplies to the rightful owners, he looks up to Arthur and smiles. 

“Darling,” Eames says as he walks closer until they’re both standing a little to the side. Just enough distance to have a little privacy. Arthur’s heart beats a little faster. 

“We need to talk,” Eames says and then quickly adds. “Nothing serious, or maybe a little serious. Very serious actually-” 

His eyes are wide, a little hurried but excited and happy and it takes everything in Arthur to just wait and let him say the words. Don’t kiss him now, Arthur tells himself sternly, you’ve been waiting for this. 

Eames takes a deep breath and blurts. “I really want a baby.” 

Before Arthur can even reply, Eames steps forward, carefully holding his hands and his expression turns pleading. “I know we’ve not talked about having a second one, and that with your job and with the move and Phillipa coming to live closeby we’ll have a lot of going on but it doesn’t have to be now, just a little sooner than in a few years. Io would love to have a little sibling and Arthur didn’t you see how adorable and perfect Oliver was? Ours would be too, I know they will-” 

The words are said a mile a minute and Arthur finally stops him by squeezing Eames’ hands and silencing him with a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

Eames freezes. 

“Check our finances, Eames,” Arthur says, gently, repressing a brilliant smile that threatens to take over his face. 

Eames pulls a confused expression. “Arthur, I know I never look at them but I know for a fact we have enough for a-“ 

Arthur lets himself smile, just a little. “Eames, just check them. Come on.”

Eames frowns but pulls out his phone to look through their bank’s app. Arthur watches his face go from grudging confusion to unadulterated giddiness. 

“Arthur… is this a baby fund?” he sounds like he can’t believe his own eyes, but he looks like Io on christmas morning. “Darling, you started this five months ago, why didn’t you tell me?” 

Eames looks up finally, and Arthur thinks his eyes are a little wet. Arthur’s are too, suddenly, and he laughs wetly. 

“You do most of the caretaking,” Arthur explains finally. “I wanted to wait until you asked, until you were ready.” 

“Darling,” Eames gasps and shakes his head. He looks exasperated but fond and Arthur can’t stop himself from leaning in and embracing him. 

“I didn’t want to pressure you,” Arthur says. “And I want to be there more, now that I don’t have to go away for work anymore.” Now it’s been revealed he suddenly can’t stop talking, voicing insecurities he’s held for months. “I promise to be there more, we can take care of them together, and you’ll have more time to paint. I know you wanted to apply to a gallery now that Io is in school and I want to make sure you still can do that. I’m not going to make the same mistake twice.”

Eames pulls back a little, and caresses Arthur’s jaw. “You didn’t darling. We took care of Io together, and you made sure we were provided for.” He says it so certainly, like he’d never doubted Arthur’s intentions. “Don’t feel like you’ve been neglecting us. You haven’t. But I definitely won’t say no to having you around more. A baby is going to be another adventure, and I’d love for us to do that together.” 

Arthur is almost floating on the wave of relief that folds around him and he lets his head fall against Eames’ strong and solid shoulder. “Yeah, me too.” 

\--

After dinner’s finished, it’s dark out, but the weather stays soft and warm, so Arthur helps light some candles and torches to make sure the guests can see while they talk outside. The families with the youngest children have mostly left, except Yusuf and Ari, who decided to stay the night and are preparing the guest room. 

Arthur’s sitting almost on Eames lap, casually talking shop with Cobb. 

“No, certainly a good architect is the key in a good militarisation training, Arthur. You need to design all kinds of scenarios and without the right dreamscape that is impossible.” Cobb is a little tipsy, drunk one too many beer, and talks as if this argument is the most important thing in the world. 

Arthur chuckles. “I think the dreamscape is important, but you mostly need good examples of organised projections. Show them through examples. I let my clients try and steal a picture in my own dream, let them experience what an extractor would experience in a militarised mind, though a little more client-friendly of course. I don’t think they’ll like to pay me if I let my projections gut them as they would a real extractor.” 

“Did any of them ever succeed?” Eames asks curiously. 

Arthur scoffs. “Of course not.” 

Cobb and Eames laugh. 

Phillipa and Tailah join them on the sofa and they all welcome them with a smile. 

“How do you like the party, Phillipa?” Eames asks. 

Phillipa smiles, a little tense, but sounds genuine when she says, “It’s been lovely. Thank you.” 

She takes a deep breath. “Dad, Eames, Arthur. I have to tell you something.” She grabs Tailah’s hand adds. “ _We_ have to tell you something.” 

Arthur smiles and takes a sip of his bourbon. Eames beams at Tailah and Phillipa, proud as can be. And Cobb-

Cobb’s eyes will disappear if squints only a little bit more and Arthur has to swallow a laugh. 

“We’re together,” Phillipa says. “As girlfriends. Not just friends. In a relationship.”

Cobb gasps. “What- How? When?” 

Arthur reaches over to pat Phillipa on the knee. “Congratulations.” Eames does the same. 

Tailah smiles gratefully at them while Phillipa is still watching Cobb with a weary eye. Cobb finally seems to notice and schools his clear surprise in a smile. “I’m happy for you, of course,” he says quickly. “Just, didn’t see this coming at all.” 

Phillipa relaxes a little and rolls her eyes. “Of course you didn’t.” 

“Hey, I’m still in shock, don’t be mean to me,” Cobb says, but he’s smiling more easily now and the tension lessens a little. “My little girl in a serious relationship, it makes me feel old.” 

“I literally graduated today, and this is what makes you feel old?” Phillipa laughs. “You’re weird, dad.” 

“Never said I wasn’t,” Cobb replies. “So, how long has this been going on?” 

Tailah and Phillipa look at each other for a second and laugh. 

“We don’t really know, probably longer than either of us knew,” Tailah says. 

“We put a name to it about four months ago,” Phillipa says. “But we’ve been in sort of a relationship for way longer. We were both just too scared to confess our feelings to each other.” 

Arthur smiles; that sounds familiar. Eames squeezes his shoulder and Arthur knows he’s thinking the same thing. 

“Four months?” Cobb says, a little shock back in his voice. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? You didn’t think I would–” 

“No, dad,” Phillipa says carefully. “I’d always known you’d accept us. It was just-” 

“It felt like it was just for us, back then. We only just found out and we wanted figure it out together, alone, without anyone else bothering us,” Tailah says, and she sounds firm, strong as steel as if she could rid the world of everyone who might think Phillipa and her don’t belong together. 

Phillipa smiles at her before turning back to her dad. “Yeah, that. I know you wouldn’t mind the girl part, just the relationship part as a whole is a scary thing to tell.” 

Cobb nods. “I’m glad. I’d never want you to feel like I wouldn’t accept you, Phill.”

Phillipa laughs. “No, you made that clear by having a gay couple be our babysitters over the years.” 

“Hey, it turns out we’re useful for something after all,” Eames quips. “We make other people accept their love by loving each other, darling.” 

Arthur rolls his eyes. “That was horribly sappy, even for you, Eames.” 

“Dad!” James yells from inside the living room. “We want to use the playstation but the cables aren’t working!” 

Cobb stands up grudgingly. “I have been summoned.” He lays a hand on Phillipa’s shoulder and smiles. “I love you, you know that right?” 

“I know, dad,” Phillipa replies. “I love you too.” 

Cobb then squints at Tailah. “Don’t break her heart.” 

Tailah smiles and shakes her head. “Not planning to.” 

Cobb walks away and Arthur waits a second before asking the question he wanted to ask. 

“Really, did no one know? I only figured it out this evening. I can’t believe you could hide this from me. You’re sneaky, Phill.” He smiles and pats her hand to make sure she knows he isn’t mad at the deception. 

Phillipa laughs and rolls her eyes at him. 

“I knew,” Eames says smugly. 

“You told Eames and not me?” Arthur asks, surprised, but he can’t bring himself to be hurt about it. Too happy that Phillipa found someone she’s happy with, and that Phillipa and Eames also have a trusted bond they can build upon. Phillipa and Arthur have always clicked very easily, so Eames has always been a bit on the background on that front. 

“He figured it out,” Phillipa explains. “He asked me if I was okay, after Tailah started dating Tom in Junior High and I kind of cry-complained on his shoulder about the whole thing.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me after?” Arthur asks her. 

She snorts. “You would’ve convinced me to do something about it and I was a scared pining teenager that was afraid to lose her best friend if her secret ever was revealed.”

“I tried to convince her you wouldn’t,” Eames says. “But she never believed me.” 

Arthur blushes, already sensing where this is going to go. 

Eames leans forward and clears his throat as if preparing for a shakespearean monologue. “If it wasn’t for my drunken confession, Arthur here would’ve let us pine after each other _forever._ ” 

“I thought it was too dangerous and-” 

“-and that I was the biggest playboy in the business and would be bored with you within a week. I know, darling.” 

The story is as familiar it is embarrassing. 

Eames turns back to the girls, who are watching them in rapid fascination. “Little did he know I’d been in love with him for literal years, even before he even deigned to like me. He hated my guts at first, you know.” 

“I never hated you,” Arthur protests. “I just thought you were-”

“Lazy, unambitious, a liar, a cheat and the aforementioned playboy,” Eames sums up. 

“I just thought you didn’t take anything seriously,” Arthur says, trying and failing to salvage a little dignity here. 

Eames grins widely. “I never said you were wrong about that, darling. I never took anything seriously, until I met you.” 

Arthur groans and hides his blushing face in his hands. 

“I don’t know if I should be disgusted or if I should be taking notes,” Phillipa remarks. 

Tailah fishes her phone out of her pocket. “I got the notes, you be appropriately disgusted.” 

Phillipa doesn’t miss a beat and makes an atrocious face of disgust, miming having to puke. They all fall into peals of laughter and she only holds character for two seconds before joining them in their hysterics. 

Cobb pokes his head out of the window and raises an eyebrow. “What is going on here?” 

“The secret to a good marriage is embarrassing your partner in front of teenagers,” Tailah answers deadpan, sending the three of them in another round of laughter. 

“You chose a good one,” Eames tells Phillipa, wiping tears of his face. 

Phillipa beams at Eames and them beams even more at Tailah. “I know. I’m just lucky she chose me in return.” 

Arthur grabs his phone. “Notes.” 

“Disgust,” Eames says, and pulls a face. 

They all laugh again. Arthur knows he’ll never forget this night. And, he reminds himself happily, the four of them could have many more evenings like these in the coming years. 

____

They come home late. Very late. Io is easily put to bed, and that says something about how tired she is. Arthur and Eames shower quickly and in silence. Both too exhausted to speak. When they finally collapse into bed together, Arthur is still too fidgety to shut his mind off, a mix of excitement and fear tingles through his body. Eames feels it, and knows it, so despite the heat they cuddle close and just breathe for a second. 

Today was a long and intense day, and Arthur couldn’t be happier. 

“You know,” Eames murmurs, “if everything goes quickly, we’ll have a little toddler bumbling around by the time we’re going back to celebrate James’ graduation.” 

“Fuck,” Arthur says. “Baby steps; baby first, toddler later.” 

Eames’ chuckle is a soft rumble in his chest that Arthur feels rather than hears. “That is indeed how time works, darling.” 

“Oh, shut up you,” Arthur says, too tired to roll his eyes, but it’s the thought that counts. 

“Hmm,” Eames hums, slowly, as if the effort of doing so took the last bit of energy he had. “Make me.” 

Arthur drags himself up and gives Eames a gentle kiss, and then sighs. “Tomorrow,” he mumbles. “Tomorrow I will make you.”

Eames yawns and gathers Arthur closer to his chest. “Pet, you have the best ideas.” 

Arthur snuggles his head against Eames chest and takes a deep breath. “Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight, darling.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Forger won something from me and asked me (me!!) for fluff. Now she damn well got it. I am super happy on how this thing turned out. I feel like I can finally say I wrote something that is pure fluff. It was a challenge, but that's what I'm all about these days. ;) 
> 
> Thank you for the opportunity Forger! It was your activity on tumblr that made me realise this fandom was still alive and thriving, and that maybe a new fic writer would be appreciated. I recently realised I posted over 100k in the last nine months, and I stumbled upon such an amazing and supportive community. I couldn't have done it without you guys <3\. Thank you. 
> 
> Brooke and Corrine and Jambees helped me make this viewable for the public eye. Certainly Jam who wrote the french dialogue for me. Thank you!!


End file.
